A Loving Family
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice99
Summary: It's Jasper taking care of Bella who is a baby. They are trying to finding a new life when they stuble onto a certain family in the Washington State. Will they find a loving family and be excepted and find love? Watch them grow up. Please READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A Loving Family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**Chapter 1: Background**

Jasper's POV

"Shh, it's okay Bella." I did not know coming to Forks Washington would mean living under a near constant cloud of rain (Meyer, 3). Besides the rain, Forks is a lovely place to raise a family. The people in this small town are nice and friendly. Thank God for finding this diner when I did. Coming into town today, it started out beautiful and sunny, but by noon it was overcastted and raining. If I had not found this diner, then along with Bella, we would be stuck out in the rain. "Thank you ma'ma."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's rude of me to not to introduce myself, I'm Jasper Whitlock and this little bundle of joy is my baby sister Isabella Marie Whitlock. We are both vampires, but before you go freaking out, we are not monsters. We are not monsters. We are just like everyone else except with a few minor differences. If it makes you feel any better, we only drink the blood of animals. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

**Flashback -**

Our life story is that I used to have a regular loving and caring family in Texas. Then I enlisted onto the Confederate Army when I was only at the tender age of 16. A lot of kids did that then, faking their age so that they could stand up for what they believed was right. I quickly moved up the ranks within the Confederate Army, and by the age of 18, I was the youngest to ever hold the title of being a Major. That all changed one summer evening, and so did my life.

I was out doing a patrol run to see if there were and remaining people that weren't evacuated and get them to safety. I could hear bombs going off to the north of our town when I saw three beautiful women standing together. I approached them and dismounted my horse to introduce myself as a Major in the Confederate Army and that I was here to move them to safety. They turned around and the three of them were truly breathtaking. The woman in the middle leaned in to whisper in my ear that I was going to make a valuable asset. With that, in seconds I felt a burning sensation and realized that she had bitten me on the side of my neck.

The pain had finally eased and I was able to wake up. When I did waken, I knew that I was no longer human. I didn't want to face the reality of the situation that I was in. I couldn't come to terms calling myself a vampire, but that is what Maria made me into.

Her coven owned land all over the southern regions. There are wars amongst vampire covens for territory. Maria's coven had the most territory in the south. My job within the coven was to train the newborns how to fight using strategies. I was very important to the coven. Not to boost my ego or anything, but without me, the coven wouldn't have been as successful without me. After a year, the newborns wouldn't be as strong, so Maria would tell me to kill them after their first year of life. I did as I was told and became a monster. For a long time, I thought Maria and I were mates, but I later found out that she was using me. One evening I left Maria's room like I did every night. She didn't know of my plans of leaving her and her coven for good. By morning, I had returned home to the small town in Texas where I had grown up. The last time I was here, our town was under attack from the north. Now, it is completely redone and modernized. It was absolutely beautiful. After walking throughout the town, I finally came to my home, though what waited for me inside was another story.

When I knocked on the door, a woman had answered, but it didn't look like my mother. She was younger and more beautiful. Now don't get me wrong, my mother was young and beautiful, but that was a long time ago. She looked at me like I looked at her. Because I am a vampire, we have heightened senses. I could tell when I stepped foot into this town, that vampires have been here for some time. I also know that my parents are too vampires. After standing there in a crouching position for a minute or two, I knew that fighting both was not an option. My father was now standing in front of my mother, both also in a crouching position ready to strike, the only way that I can get out of this was to tell them who I was and who I was looking for. After telling them who I was, they both welcomed me back home.

The lifestyle that my family had was like any other humans. The only thing that I didn't care for was that they killed humans. I guess being an empath and feeling people's emotions helped with not hurting humans. Now I cannot say for sure that this is the reason why, but the only thing that I know is I cannot hurt them. So I can up with an alternative, which is to prey on animals and drink their blood. Before I enlisted into the Confederate Army, my parents were loving and caring. Now that I live with them, they are disgusting, selfish, and rude.

Bella was unexpected. Ever since I came back to live with my parents, they have had a great sex life. Disgusting, but it is true. You see vampires are forever young, and that means that their sexual hormones are also heightened. One day my mother fell ill and we didn't know why until she started to grow a stomach. Theory says that vampires are unable to have children because the reproductive organs are dead from the venom. I was intrigued as to find out how this was possible and if there were any more children that were born to both vampire parents. Over the next few months, my research on the topic came up cold and so I gave up. It was a lovely summer evening with the temperature being like 80 with a nice cool breeze going. I was out sitting on the back porch enjoying the weather and the scenery when all of the sudden I hear a blood curling scream and it was coming from the inside of the house. I got into the house and I quickly found the source of the screaming. It had come from my mother and she was now lying down with my father (if I could call him that) by her side. It took about eight hours and a lot of pushing (on my mother's part) for my little sister to be born. She was so beautiful, all seven pounds and eight ounces. Once I cleaned her up, I tried giving her to both my mother and father, but neither wanted her. That is how the first month went. My father and mother would both complain when she cried, needing something. She would sleep in my room and I supplied everything that Bella needed. My parents didn't want her even when she was pregnant. So when she turned a month old is when I packed up all of Bella's belongings a long with my own and headed north until I came across a sign that said "welcome to Forks."

**Please read and review! This is my very first story on and I really want people to read this and tell me how I am doing. I am a HUGE Jackson Rathbone fan and I love his character Jasper Hale. I love everything about him. So PLEASE, PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Loving Family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen Family**

Jasper's POV

Now that I told you our life story so far, you can see that we are not monsters. I'm just someone who wants to raise their sister in a good environment. "Well baby girl, the diner is closing for the evening." Crap, its cold out here tonight. Its back out to the woods we go until tomorrow when the diner re-opens. I don't like having to keep Bella out in this cold weather, but until I can find a job and raise some money, this is the only place I know to stay.

It has been about three hours since we left the diner. Bella fell asleep about two hours ago and I too am tired. It's unnecessary for vampires to need sleep, but if you get used to sleeping, then your body kind of depends on it. Although the only thing I have to do is look down at Bella and that is all the motivation that I need to keep going. WAIT, what the hell is that smell? SHIT! Werewolves! Werewolves are very dangerous and they have no heart. They would kill Bella and me, and I cannot let them harm her. After running and leading my scent in the opposite direction, I take off running at vampire speed. After running I stopped dead in my tracks to see a large house with lights on inside.

As I cautiously go towards the house, I freeze. The house belongs to a coven of vampires. I quickly think of my options: option one, I can go and knock on the door and they kill us, option two, I knock on their door and ask to join them. They either say yes or no, or option three, I walk away knowing that there are more of them then me and a threat to Bella. Looking down at an awaken Bella who is also cold and probably hungry, I know that she needs shelter. So I go with option two.

I slowly approach the house knowing that they have already caught my scent. I knocked on the door three times and in a matter of a minute, a blond hair guy answered. He couldn't have been no older then 23-24. He asked if there was something that I needed and I asked him if we could talk. He nodded and left me in after he saw Bella stirring in my arms.

Once inside, I saw two guys beside the one who left me in. They (the two guys) didn't look any older than me and I am 18. Then there stood three beautiful women. The one woman looked no older then the blond hair guy. The other two beautiful women looked to be around the same age as me as well. Now granted all of them are crouched into a defensive posture and growling in defense as a warning to me. The only one who showed me any kind of friendliness was the blond guy. The blond guy was the one to talk first breaking up the uneasy tension that was coming from the room. He had asked me to have a seat. I did as he said, and he then told the others to sit as well. "So what is your name?" he asked me. "Jasper Whitlock, Sir" I responded. He introduced himself as the coven leader Carlisle Cullen. Then he proceeds to introduce the others. He starts with the woman sitting beside him, Esme his wife, then their two sons, Emmett and Edward, and their two daughters, Rosalie and Alice. Alice, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. I nod my head taking in all of their names. Bringing me out of my thoughts, Carlisle asks me why I was here. So I told them all a shortened version of my life and about Bella. They thought that she was special, seeing how they heard of vampires having children, but never actually seeing it for themselves. I then got over my fear and came out and asked them if it were at all possible if we (Bella and I) could join their coven. "Let us discuss this as a family, so Jasper wait here until we come back" Carlisle told me. So I sat there looking at a very happy Bella.

After ten minutes the Cullen's return back to the living room where Bella and I were. "Jasper, I don't think it's the best interest for my family if you join our coven. It has nothing to do with who you are. Personally I think that you are a great person, but we are trying to fit in as a family and we can't keep getting bigger. I'm sorry." That is not what I wanted to hear. I stood there listening to what Carlisle was saying, all the while looking down at Bella. She is dirty, cold (even for a vampire), hungry, and we're running out of diapers, food, and wipes. Plus I see that Carlisle's wife Esme could take care of Bella way better than I ever can. "Sir, I can see why your hesitant on letting me come into your family, but I was wondering if you and your wife would adopt my baby sister Isabella. It's too cold for her out there and we have nowhere to go. I can fend for myself and be a nomad, but she'll never survive. She's the only thing that I have left. So please, please consider it." Esme walks up to me and says, "If you really want us (Carlisle and Esme) to raise Bella as our daughter, then we will." I looked back down at my sister and I said that is what I was asking for. She was now waiting for me to hand her over to her. So for the last time, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and told her that I would always love her no matter what, and that I wouldn't ever forget her. I looked at Esme as I handed her over and I saw and felt the sadness coming from them.

After seeing Carlisle and Esme cooing over their new daughter, Isabella, I felt fear from the other two males. I looked at them and knew that they wanted me gone. I knew that I wasn't wanted there anymore. After thanking them all again, I turned towards the door and with one last little detail, "her stuffed animal puppy is everything to her" and then an official "good-bye" I left. I left there knowing that I left my whole world in the hands of complete strangers knowing that they will be the best for her in the end.

**Well everyone, I just wanted to thank you for the great comments that you all have posted. It means everything to me. I started this over the summer, but was afraid to post it in fear that no one would like it. But I was wrong. Oh and I just wanted to let everyone know that the Cullen family are not as rude as they seem. They are good hearted people like they are in the books and the films. So check back for chapter 3 soon! (#2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Loving Family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**Chapter 3: Accepted**

Jasper's POV

Walking through the woods, I start thinking that for the first time in my life that I'm truly alone. While serving in the Confederate Army and in Maria's coven, I had friends. After surrendering Bella to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I feel alone. Though I guess that is the definition of being a nomad.

I eventually found a place to rest my eyes for a little. It isn't safe to be a single nomadic vampire in the world. Other vampires and covens a long with werewolves will hunt you down and kill you.

Ah morning, nice out today even though it's cloudy. Well, with the money that I have left, I'm going to the store to buy some formula. Alright, now all that I need to do is get it back to the Cullen's house and drop it off. I felt bad not leaving a lot of formula for them, so this was the least that I can do since they took in Bella. Now I know that it sounds weird that she would drink formula, but she also does have a healthy diet of blood as well. The formula just helps with her growth.

Once I got to the Cullen house, Emmett of all people answered the door and pretty much demands to know why I was there. Luckily Mrs. Cullen walked in and invited me into their house. Not wanting to be rude, I took the invite graciously, having to squeeze past Emmett in the process. "Mrs. Cullen, last night I didn't leave you with a lot of formula for Bella. So as a thank you for taking her in, I thought I would go pick some up for you." She looked at me and said "thank you, it is very kind of you, but you didn't have to use your own money." I handed her the container and I started for the door when she asked me where I would be going from here. I knew before I turned around that Carlisle was standing beside Esme. "Um…I don't really know ma'ma. I know that you and your family pretty much control this area, so maybe I'll head back down south." Truth be told, I didn't know what to tell her. I felt pain and sadness radiating from a number of people. When I turned around I saw the whole family standing there. I hate manipulating people's emotions, but I don't want pity from them. It's not their fault with what I'm faced with. So I send out wave after wave of calm to them, hoping it would work. It seemed to help a bit. "I want to thank you all again from the bottom of my heart. I can go on knowing that Bella is with people who really love her." I left after that, not knowing where I'm going.

So I find myself back at the diner where I have been coming for a few days now; thinking where I'm going to go. After thinking all day, I decided to leave this rainy town to see where life takes me. As I was walking through the woods; I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't detect the dangers that were lurking behind the shadowed tress until it was too late. I was hit full force by the stench coming from the werewolves. I stopped and turned around knowing that there were more of them and it was going to be an unfair fight.

"I know that you're there; so show yourselves instead of being cowards." Knowing from all the fight training that I have acquired over my life, they want to ambush me; the cold hearted cowards that they are. Then out comes from the shadows eight monstrous wolves ready to fight. I wouldn't and won't back down from them; it wasn't in my nature. I would fight till they ripped me limb from limb and burned my remains. The black wolf attacked me first and I did fine fending him off. Then without a silent call to the other pack members, they all joined into the effort to kill me. I was taken down from behind and now I was at their mercy. I was ignorant as to what else was lying within those same shadows.

I knew I was about to die when they knocked me unconscious. When I finally did start to come around, I saw that I now found myself in a new environment. I quickly got up and got into a defensive crouch. I then became light headed and was quickly caught by around the waist. I remember someone telling me to rest; that I was in no harm. Then with that, darkness took over every part of my body and mind.

I started moving around and I heard an angel's voice tell me that everything is going to be okay. I wanted to believe my angel, but I was still in an unidentifiable environment and hurting. I was able to wake up and this time, when I opened my eyes, I was met by my angel. The beautiful Alice Cullen was sitting by my side. As I was looking up at her…God she is so beautiful, that I forgot what I was saying. I believe I found my mate; my true love.

Once I'm fully awake, Alice told me that I was going to be okay and that I was at their house recovering. She also told me that they were the ones that fought off those retched; disgusting creatures (the werewolves). She came back into the room from the hallway and told me to get up; that I needed to move around. She walked downstairs and I slowly followed in suit. I was afraid of what the others would say and do; right now I was not in the condition to take on another vampire. I was still sore and my whole body was aching from the damage left by the wolves. Alice led me to the living room where her family sat. Once we were seated, her father Carlisle turned the TV program off. He looked at the two of us, like almost studying us in a way. Carlisle said that they (meaning the whole family) were talked and made a decision. He said "we were talking more heavily about letting you join our coven. Now we have both reasons why we should let you join our coven, and then why we shouldn't let you in. Though through much persuasion on some parts and conviction, we decided as a family that you have a place permanently in our family. We also agree that your attentions are good, and everything that our family for." Wow, hearing that, I think my jaw hit the floor because Esme came to me and asked if I was ok. I nodded my head to let her know I was just fine. Alice was holding my hand, Emmett and Edward were laughing, and Rosalie said "So yes or no?" I didn't have to think twice about my answer, but it took a minute or two to form the words "yes." So I accepted their offer to be part of their amazing family. It seemed like everyone was fine with the fact that I'm now a brother and a son.

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I know it brought me a little comfort after the horrible first two chapters that Jasper had to go through. I also wanted to mention that I am too a Kristen Stewart fan. I think that she is awesome. Well Enjoy Everyone! (#3)**


	4. Chapter 4 Accepted Carlisle POV

**A Loving Family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Hey everyone this is a new chapter even though it says Chapter 3. It is chapter 3, but in Carlisle's POV this time instead of Jasper's. I thought as I was writing it that Ch.3 needed another POV and thought of no one better then Carlisle. So I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Accepted**

Carlisle's POV

My family and I were out hunting except Esme who is back home with Bella. Esme is happy to have a baby of her own that she can raise, and I am too. I always wanted to raise another child with Esme, and now we have our chance. The last time we got this chance, it was when I found Alice locked up in a cold dark room with no windows when she was only at the age of five. Don't get us wrong, we love our children, but now they are all grown and can take care of themselves. Though when the opportunity calls for them to need Esme and me, we are there in an instant to support them and help them in any way that is necessary.

This afternoon our children were restless. She and I both knew that they wanted to go hunting, but Bella is way to young to go out on hunting trips. So Esme offered to stay home with Bella while I took the others out. Hunting was going well, and we were playing the game, "who can drain the most animals," and it was fun. Then all the fun stopped when we heard fighting. The wolves have found a nomad walking around. So we rushed to see what was going on; that is when we saw the wolves attacking Jasper. I couldn't let them hurt him. He wasn't a sadistic vampire who inflicts pain and suffering on people. My children agreed with me and went to Jasper's aid.

Over time, we (the wolves and my family) came to an understanding. We all get a long; sort of like friends. While Rosalie and Alice were caring for Jasper, I was over filling Jacob (the alpha of the pack) in on Jasper being a new member in our family. He and the other pack members apologized greatly for their mistake.

Once we all returned home, I took Jasper up to Alice's room and placed him in bed. He was severely injured, but will make a full recovery. Alice, God love that poor girl, she never once left him. I think that she found her mate. Alice is special (along with all my children), but no one has ever been able to love her like a mate or true love should. It takes someone really special to love her that way and I have a feeling Jasper is that special somebody, and I am proud of her for never quitting on true love.

As Jasper was still unconscious up in Alice's room, we all as a family started to discuss Jasper's future with our family. We all thought that he would be a good addition to our family. Edward was kind of weary of the idea, but eventually came around to the idea that he had another brother to fight with. Emmett was with Edward at first, but like Edward, eventually came to like the idea. Then as my daughter Rosalie pointed out, I had told Jacob and the pack that he was a new member in our family. So we all eventually decided that Jasper will be welcomed into our family.

I slowly ascend the stairs when I heard my darling Alice's voice talking to an unconscious Jasper about random things. The most recent topic was her shopping trip her and Rose went on just two days ago. I couldn't help to laugh a little; if I were in Jasper's place, I too would remain unconscious so I wouldn't have to listen to my daughter's shopping trip. I walked into the room fully a where that Alice knew of my presence. As I stood behind Alice, I can't help to think that anyone could be a better match for my sweet Alice than Jasper. I slowly approached Alice and she looks up at me with the sadist expression that I have ever experienced. So I sat down and brought her onto my lap and reassured her that he was going to be alright.

After I finally persuaded Alice to leave the room that contains the injured; lifeless body of the boy that only a week ago begged me to let him join our family was now lying in. I was now able to fully examine his wounds and injuries. I was fully prepared with all the necessary medical products that I would need to help him. Although what lied beneath his ripped up clothing, I did not expect nor ready for.

As I started to remove his shirt, I saw half and whole bite scars. When I finally removed his shirt and pants entirely from his lifeless body, I was horrified at the sight before me. His whole body was covered with these scars; bite marks that no doubt were made by someone else along with their venom. My thoughts went directly to the safety of my family. He isn't who he says or portrays himself to be. I continued to fix his injuries by re-breaking his bones in his right arm and right leg in order for them to set into place properly. I then go onto dressing his wounds and covering them with wrapping.

I sense that Alice is right outside the door. "Alice, stay out and don't ever come around this boy. Do you hear me!" I see the pain within her eyes. I hate to see my children upset; especially my daughters. I usually never have to raise my voice at my girls, but this was a dangerous moment and I want nothing to happen to my family. Alice returned downstairs where I call the rest of the family to be.

I quickly walked down the stairs from dressing Jasper; I see the confusion and pained expressions played across their faces. I explain why I was calling this emergency meeting. I told them that Jasper isn't who he says he is. I felt a sudden movement beside me and saw Alice getting up. I know where she is headed, and I suddenly grabbed her around the waist. She is struggling to get out of my grasp, and succeeds and against my demand, she rushed off to where Jasper still lies. I really do hate being a father sometimes because with the good moments always comes the bad. I hated hurting my children, so Esme and I talked more on the issue after the kids went back to what they were doing.

Esme feels that Jasper, like everyone else should have a new chance to start over. No matter what was done in the past. She left me pondering the thought for awhile. She then returned sometime later and took my hand and told me to follow her. Together we talked to our children individually to see what they thought. They all agreed to give him a chance with our family. So both Esme and I went up to go talk to Alice. She re-assumed her position beside Jasper and was holding his hand. She was telling him that she wasn't going to let anyone take him away. I immediately felt bad trying to keep her away from the one thing that really makes her happy. Esme must have seen my hurtful expression because she gave me a hug and told me that it all comes with the territory of being a father. We entered the room, and Alice was still holding his hand when we sat down behind her. Esme got Alice's attention, and she looked back at us with a tear stained face with fresh tears falling from her tired eyes. She looked defeated and before I registered what was happening, she crawled into my lap like she did when she was younger. It broke my heart to see my baby like this, and to make her feel better, I told her that Jasper was still welcomed into our family. She looked up at both Esme and me and kissed us both. She was still on my lap and I soothed her until she was no longer crying.

A week later, Jasper finally woke up, but was terrified. Alice was in the room with him which scared me because I was not sure how Jasper would react and I didn't want my daughter to get her. Although I had the TV on, I wasn't paying attention to it. I was more worried about my little girl in the room with an untamed vampire. I was listening in on their conversation, and I was not alone. Emmett and Edward were with me waiting to charge the room if need be. Alice was the one to do most of the talking. She told him that everything was going to be okay. When he was able to get up and walk around, Alice brought him down to the family room. When Jasper appeared behind Alice, he looked awful and in a lot of pain; all the while looking like he was scared to be so defenseless in a room full of vampires.

We all eventually calmed down, and that seemed to make Jasper relax a bit. I started talking on how we as a family discussed more heavily on the issue of Jasper coming into our family. When we finally did ask him if he wanted to join, he was speechless, but his facial expression told me along with everyone else that he did want to join our family. Though my darling daughter Rosalie who was curled up in between Esme and I wanted to hear him say his answer. So she asked him, "well yes or no?" and that kind of made him answer with a yes. We were all happy that we would have a new son, brother, or lover coming into our family.

**Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter in Carlisle's POV. His character shows a lot of insight in what he goes through, and how he has to deal with situations in a fatherly manner. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think that this might be the best chapter so far, but I will let you all decide that. ENJOY Ch.3 in Carlisle's POV. (#4)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Loving Family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They ALL belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**Chapter 5: Truly A Family**

Jasper's POV

It was a clear day, and I had to spend my day cooped up in my house with the rest of the family. Now don't get me wrong, I love my family more than anything and I would do anything for them, but I wanted to be out. Since I couldn't go out, I played Madden 11 with Emmett. It was fun. I was Sam Bradford and the Rams and I was beating the shit out of Emmett who was Tom Brady and the Patriots. As I was getting ready to throw another touchdown, a knock was made on our front door. Emmett paused the game to go check to see who it was. He must have known them because he was conversing with them. Though everything changed when they appeared in the living room.

Beside Emmett stood four members of the same wolf pack that tried to kill me. Now I am guessing you all want to know how I know these four guys are from the wolf pack. I can smell the stench coming from them. They were glaring at me, and I was doing the same to them. As we continued our stare down, I slowly got into a crouching position. The four guys were also in defense. I said to them "how dare you show your faces at my home. What do you want with my family?" The only responses that I got from them were smiles plastered on their ugly ass faces. Then without any warning, one of the guys turned into a wolf while the other three watched. Then the wolf attacked me first, and so I defended myself by attacking him. We were going at it, and I was beating the crap out of him. In the background, Emmett was trying to get a hold of the wolf to get him off me, but it didn't work. The only thing that did work was my father tackling me to the floor, and both Edward and Emmett got that stupid wolf in check. I was on the verge of killing him before Carlisle got me off of him. After everyone was in check with their emotions, I looked at the four guys from the pack and those assholes were smiling again. Then I looked back to my father who really looked pissed at me.

Carlisle was the first to speak when he said "Someone better start explaining to me what the hell just happened?" Though before I could say anything, the alpha (I guess) said, "Carlisle I'm sorry about this, but your son got defensive and threatened us. Paul thought that he needed to be taken care of." I was beyond pissed because I didn't threaten them, they threatened me. Though I guess my dad didn't care because he was looking at me now. "Jasper, I want one hell of an explanation as to why you threatened Jacob and the others, and on top of that, attacked them." My dad was blaming this all on me, and I did nothing wrong. "I felt threatened by their appearance here, and they were mocking me. Plus I didn't attack them first, that one guy attacked me." I told him the truth. "I don't care who started it first, I care that you attacked family friends, and I will not have you hurting friends. I will finish speaking with you later. Now go up to your room, and I don't want to hear or see you until I am ready to talk. Now go." He was pissed, and I did nothing wrong!

After what seemed like forever, I heard those freaking mutts finally leave. Then about a half an hour, there was a knock on my door, and then my door opened and my dad stood in the doorway. He entered my room and closed the door. I was not looking at him, but I knew that he was looking at me. He was the one to finally break the silence, when he asked me my side of the story. I told him exactly what happened. He seemed less angry, and a little more understanding. He said to me, "I understand your mindset Jasper; I know you were trying to protect your family from them. The only thing that you have to understand is that they are our friends. So please try to control your feelings for them and do not try to kill them anymore, please. I love you, you are my misunderstood son. Hell, from what most of us witnessed, you are a very exceptional fighter, but it only takes one slip; one wrong move, and they will kill you. I know I don't want that, your mother doesn't want that, and neither do your siblings. So please try to get along with them." I was still looking down at my lap, but smiling now. Yeah my ego got a little big there when my dad told me that I was an exceptional fighter. "Thanks dad, I will try to control my feeling more when they are around." I know that they love me, but those damn four legged freaks really do get under my skin.

As my dad started to get up from the bed, he turned to me and said, "Oh Jasper, one other thing your mother wanted me to tell you, is that you start class tomorrow at Forks High School. You will be a freshman." He walked out of my room, leaving me with my jaw in my lap. Is this some sort of sick punishment? Did my mom and dad lose their minds? I am 168 years old; I don't need to go to school. So I raced out of my room and down the stairs. I saw my mom sitting on the floor with Bella while she was playing with a rubber duck. I went over to her and said, "Mom, dad said tomorrow I will be going to school. Is this a joke?" She was watching Bella when she replied, "No, you are going to be in ninth grade with Alice and Edward." Okay, class with my Alice and brother won't be too bad. I can deal with that. "Mom, I have been around a time or two, I know everything in a high school curriculum." She looked at me while holding a crying Bella and said, "Everything will be okay, and that it was just to keep up appearances with the towns people." As she walked away from me to go put Bella down for a nap, I knew that it was a losing battle, and I knew when to stop.

I was up with Alice in our room, when Rosalie came into our room, and asked us if we wanted to go shopping with her, Emmett, and Edward. I didn't even get a say because Alice was already pulling me out of our bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door. As we were getting our coats on, Bella looked up at us and was "talking" (even if you call it that). She wanted to go with us, and was smiling. So I asked dad if we could take Bella along. "Sure, but you have to take the car seat from my car. Oh, and I have one rule when you have your sister in the car with you all, drive the speed limit. I will find out if you don't." As we were walking out to our car, Emmett was already installing the car seat into Edward's Volvo. I really need to get a car of my own. Alice sat in the back with Bella, and I sat up front with Edward.

When we finally arrived at the mall, we started shopping for Bella first so we know she would be awake. She got a lot of nice things; like cloths, toys and other accessories that she needs. Then she started to get fussy, and so we all went for lunch. As we were eating, Alice was feeding Bella, and she is so good with Bella. I really want to give Alice a child so bad. I know that she would make a great mother. After we were done eating, it was us guy's turn to go shopping. Now with three guys, it took half the time it did with only two girls. I'm so glad to be done, and now we were on our way home.

When we finally got home, mom and dad were on the couch watching a movie. They were enjoying it until we walked into the house. Bella was laughing and kept throwing her rubber duck at Emmett, and he would just give it back to her and take the punishment over and over, such a good sport. Then mom and dad started to move, and dad started to get up to come get Bella, but Edward told dad to stay with mom; that he could take care of Bella tonight. So they stayed watching their movie, and Edward took a crying Bella away from Emmett. Though when they were finally upstairs, Bella was no longer crying. I went upstairs to check on my sister, and Edward was rocking her and talking to her while feeding her. He saw me, and he put her into her crib. When he was done, we talked about their relationship. I was right; Edward was my little sister's mate. I thought that it was kind of creepy that he found his mate in a three month old, but he said that he will wait till she was old enough to tell her that she was his mate. I nodded knowing that it's going to be, and I can't do anything to change it. I don't want to lose my sister or my brother. So I accept it for the love that they both share for each other, and I know that they are going to be great for each other.

I am now in my room holding Alice, thinking of everything that changed in the past month. I have found a family that loves both Bella and I, and will do anything for us. Both Bella and I have found our mates, even if Bella is still a little too young to realize this. I know that Alice and I have a really good future ahead of us, and I can't wait to spend forever with her. There is just so much that I want to do with Alice, like get married to her, and give her a family of her own. I know that she loves me and I love her.

Both Bella and I have two great parents now in our lives that we can look up to for help and guidance. I know that Bella needed a mother and father, but I knew that I would never be the father that she needed, and so I am so grateful for Esme and Carlisle taking us in. They are the ideal parents, and that is all I want for Bella.

Then there are my brothers, and sisters. I always wondered what having brothers and sisters would be like. Rosalie and Bella are the best sisters anyone could ask for. Rosalie can be mean sometimes, but really she loves everyone. It is just her way of expressing herself. Bella is great because for once, I had something positive in my life when I had nothing. I know that she looks up to me and that I look up to her. It makes me feel better about myself. Then there is Edward and Emmett. They are a total mess at times. They may appear to be mean and brooding, but they are really just two great guys that I am happy to have as brothers.

Looking at all of my family members, I don't think that I would change any of them, or want anyone else to replace them. They all contribute to this family in their own unique way and I love that about this family. No one thinks that they are better than anyone else in the family. There is just one way to describe our family; we are Truly A Family, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**I just wanted to say sorry to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter to be posted. I didn't forget, but I had to re-write it because I was not satisfied with what I had, and I didn't want to post something that didn't live up to the other chapters that I have posted previously. I didn't want to let any of you down that have read all the chapters that I posted so far. So hopefully this chapter lives up to the other chapters. I hope that you all enjoy this and please let me know what you all think. I am currently writing Carlisle's POV on this chapter, and I want to hear what you all have to say, so I can fix it or clarify something in the next chapter. Thanks Everyone (#5). **


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I have not forgotten about A Loving Family. I have been very busy with school, but I am back and I do have half a chapter written and it will be posted soon. I am also writing another story that has to deal with comic book hero Thor and the rest of the avengers and also Loki. Look also for that story. I have a Harry Potter stories that I will also be posting. So look for those to be posted as well. Thank you all so reading my story so far and I promise that it will be updated.

**TeamJasper99**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Growing up

I'm sitting in my room looking through old photo albums of my family through the past years, and I came across pictures from the past year. I look to see just how much Jasper and Bella had grown. Jasper had grown through his actions. He really has changed so much. I'm so proud of him. Bella really has grown a lot. She isn't that tiny little baby that Jasper brought me last year. She loves to talk and imitate what everyone is saying. She is so adorable. Everyone else has really come along way since last year as well. It didn't take Emmett to step up as big brother and he is so good with Bella and he was very understanding and patient with Jasper. Alice it off with Jasper right from the start. She is also his mate. Carlisle wasn't happy with that at first, but he eventually excepted that. Rosalie my feisty daughter was very cautious at first with Jasper. She knew his pain and so sat down with him in private and they talked for awhile. She was the one that besides Alice got Jasper to open up about his past. They both shared their pasts with each other and so they have a mutual understanding between each other. Edward like Emmett clicked with Jasper. He doesn't mind what happened in the past with Jasper. He knows that everyone makes poor choices and that they deserve a second chance. Also, Edward is Bella's mate. Now before you go getting all excited and think that it's gross, yes they are mates, but Edward sits with Bella and plays with her, plays the piano for her, and does things like that with her. So keep your heads out of the gutters.

"Mom, we're home" Rosalie calls out. While I was up looking at old photos, my daughters were out getting a few things for Bella. "Momma, momma." That would be Bella that is now calling for me. I guess I should go see them. "Hi my darling. I heard you and Rose calling me." I picked Bella up out of Rose's arms. "Momma, momma. I wove you." That instantly put a smile on all our faces, hearing Bella say that and then giving me a hug just melted my ice cold heart. " Mom I have to show you what we got for Bella." My dear little Alice loves to shop and gets so excited when she comes home so she can show me what all she got. It's a girls thing, what can I say. I sat Bella on my lap and we both watched Rose and Alice show us what all they bought.

As Alice and Rose are showing the things that they got for Bella, the phone starts to ring. I looked at my girls with a curious look because we never get phone calls to the house phone unless its a member of the family. I pick up the phone and say hello, but the voice on the other end is what shocks me the most, it is Aro Volutri. When he calls, he usually calls Carlisle's cell.

_Esme's conversation is in Italics._

**Aro's conversation is in Bold.**

**"**_Hello Aro, how are you on this fine day?" _**"Good my dear Esme. I was calling to see if it would be fine if we could have a family gathering. It has been so long." **_"I don't see why that would not work. When were you thinking?" _There was a short pause on the phone. **"Um, how about in a week?" **_"That is fine. I will inform Carlisle." _**"Yes please do. I tried to call that boy, but he did not pick up his phone when both his mother and I tried to call." **That sounded like Carlisle. _"Alright I will tell him. Thank you for calling us, and we can't wait to see you all." _**"Thank you dear, and we'll be seeing you. Bye." **_"Bye." _

After I hung up the phone, I turned around to see surprised faces on my girls, though of course Alice is the first to talk, "is grandpa and grandma coming to visit along with uncle Caius and uncle Marcus?" I let out a small laugh and nodded my head. Both Rose and Alice are very excited. They love it when their uncles and grandparents come to visit. "Momma, Wowa, Awice?" I looked down at my little joy and saw that she was looking up at us with a questioning expression. It just accrued to me that Jasper and Bella have never met their grandparents and uncles. Oh, we didn't even tell Aro and the others of having Jasper and Bella. This should be interesting.

In the week leading up to Carlisle's family coming to visit from Italy, my children started a new year of school. In the first three days, Jasper, Emmett and Edward some how found a way to get three days of detention. I don't know why they always find some way to get into trouble. Grant it, they were sticking up for their sisters, so Carlisle didn't see the right in punishing them.

We were sitting down watching Gnomeo and Juliet with the children when someone knocked on the front door. Carlisle gave Bella to me and went to see who was at the door. As Carlisle answered the door, he was very excited, and then remembered who was coming today. When he finally came back into the living room and following him were his parents and uncles, Jasper got into a defensive crouch in front of Bella and I. I was shocked to the reaction of my son towards his grandparents. Then something in Aro made him very upset, and then Jasper quickly looked at the Bella and quickly took off up stairs. Carlisle looked at his father and asked "What was that all about?" Aro looked at his son and then told his two brothers Caius and Marcus to go and search for him, and that he will join them in a minute. They went out to search for him and Aro looked at Carlisle and I and said "that boy was part of an army in the south about a century ago. We went to defuse the army, and saw him. He ran and got away from us, but now we found him and he will not escape us again" Aro explained to us. I looked at Carlisle with a frightening expression. Carlisle said to his father "Father, he is not dangerous. He was turned by the leader of that army all those years ago. He couldn't return home and didn't know where to go. So he stayed with the army. He is part of our family." Aro looked at us like we were crazy. Then he looked at Bella who was in my arms. He knew that she was born to two vampires, and that it is very rare and dangerous to have such a young vampire running around. I held onto Bella tighter, and Carlisle knew it too. "She is part of this family too. She is Jasper's sister. Her parents did not want her, and so he took her and they have been on the run ever since last year when he came to us. We have adopted the two of them. Please father accept them. They are no danger to anyone. You know what it was like finding a young man running scared and had no place to go." Carlisle explained to his father. Aro looked at his son. He remembered what it was like to find Carlisle all those years ago scared and he took him in. Aro nodding his head and said "I do remember finding a scared and defenseless boy scared of his own shadow and had no place to go. So I will let Jasper and Bella stay part of this family. I would be happy to have another small child in this family again. Plus Emmett and Edward have a new brother I'm guessing are very fond of." We both smiled and nodded our heads. Just then Caius and Marcus came back with Jasper. I can tell Jasper gave them a run for their money. "Sir, I admit to everything and I accept the consequences for my actions, but can I say goodbye to my family first?" Carlisle knew that I was saddened by that, and then Aro stood up and walked over to Jasper. "No need to say goodbye child. You are part of this family and we wish for you to stay that way." Aro was standing there with a smile on his face. I was so happy to have my son safe. Jasper was looking at Carlisle and I worried that this is some sick joke. I just gave him a warm smile and waved him over to me. "Jasper, you may be wondering why the Volutri are here at the house. Aro and Sulpicia are my mother and father, well adopted mother and father. Caius and Marcus are my uncles. They are here for a family gathering. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." Carlisle was telling this to our son. Sulpicia came over to Jasper and saw that he was still processing this information that Carlisle had just given to him. So she knelt down in front of him and told him that he has nothing to worry about. That she was very excited to have a new grandson. Also that she was happy to see that someone could give Caius a run for his money when it came to hunting. Jasper nodded his head and knew that everything would be okay, but for the rest of the evening, he stayed glued to Carlisle's hip.

Later in the evening, it was clearly late, and my children had to go to bed. I looked around at my children and Alice was asleep on Caius and Rose was asleep on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rose asleep. Edward was asleep on the opposite corner of the same couch as Emmett and Rose. Then Jasper was asleep resting his head on Carlisle's shoulder. Bella was also asleep in my arms. "Maybe we should get them to bed." Carlisle said to me. I nodded my head and everyone had someone to help up to bed. The boys were woken up except for Jasper. He didn't want to get wake up. So Carlisle carried him to bed.

After we got the kids into bed, we all went back down stairs to talk more. We had a lot of fun, and that was how we spent the rest of the evening.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this newest chapter. It was well overdue and I thank all the people that have waited very, very patiently for this update. The truth behind why it took me so long to update was because I am very focused in school with being in my fourth year of college and I am changing my major and I had a lot to do. So thank you all again for wanting me to update so bad and kept on reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks again. **


End file.
